I'll take care of you
by Ambzloves
Summary: Blainchel Santana Quinn Brittney Rachel friendship Evil/Finn i don't own anything enjoy and REVIEW pleaseeee might change to M later Blaine is Bold Rachel is Italics Sorry if anyone i offended by the word Homo i dont mean it
1. First Moments

**Blaine/Rachel fic**

Rachel ran down the hall to her next class she came sliding to a halt as she banged into a solid shape that was unmistakeably Blaine Anderson. "Whoa! Rach where's the fire?" Rachel looked at him "I'm late and I have to keep my attendance up!" Blaine looked at her "Well you know we have Glee now and is doesn't matter right?" Rachel looked confused "Wait...what?" Blaine slung her arm around her as he spoke "We have Glee where were you off too?" Rachel sighed "Oh I have been so stressed I thought I had maths right now!" She walked down the hallway with Blaine by her side. "I'm so tired lately Blaine I cannot concentrate on anything!" Blaine rubbed her back "It will all be okay Rach you can do it I believe in you" He gave her a blinding smile as they got into Glee. Finn saw her and narrowed his eyes at the way Blaine's arm was slung casually around his girlfriend. Rachel smiled at Blaine "Thank you how come you always manage to make me smile Mr Anderson?" She gave him a hug and bounced off to sit next to Finn Blaine smiled after her. Blaine watched the star from across the room as he sat with Kurt. She seemed to look a bit upset annoyed and angry all at the same time he didn't think someone could show THAT many emotions all at the same time. Kurt was talking about something but Blaine wasn't paying any attention to him. Rachel was looking in disbelief at Finn "I can't believe you're being like this!" Finn looked at her in anger "He had his arm around you Rachel!" "Yeah because we're friends that's what friends do!" Finn turned away from her. Rachel got up and stormed out. Before anyone could say anything Blaine had got up and gone after her Kurt looked after him with his mouth hanging open. Everyone apart from Kurt looked at Finn with accusing eyes. "Yo baby whale what you say to her?" Santana called over "Blaine had his arm around her I was angry about it" Finn shrugged Santana looked at him "Finn their friends!" Rachel had gone to the one place she could go whenever something like this happened it was happening a lot lately. Blaine stopped outside the auditorium and heard Rachel singing quietly.

'_If anyone asks I'll tell them we both just moved on'_

Blaine stopped to listen.

'_When people all stare I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk .Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue. Pretend that I'm okay with it all. Act like there's wrong is it over yet can I open my eyes. Is this as hard as it gets. Is this what is this what it feels like to really cry,cry if anyone asks I'll tell them we just grew apart mm what do I care if they believe me or not. Whenever I feel you're memory is breaking my heart I pretend I'm okay with it all act like there's nothing wrong is it over yet can I open my eyes is this as hard as it gets is this what it feels like to really cry. Cry I'm talking in circles I'm lying they know it but I won't miss the struggle ohh. Is it over yet can I open my eyes is this as hard as it gets is this what it feels like to really cry cry cry. _

Blaine listened as Rachel finished the last note he could hear her sobbing quietly. It broke his heart to hear the little diva crying. He longed to put his arms around her and hug her telling her it would all be okay. The first two he could do the third he couldn't. He wasn't going to lie to her. Finn was an utter jerk and didn't deserve Rachel in the slightest. He made his entrance and looked to Rachel; she shot up quickly and wiped her eyes. "Blaine hi um sorry about my little diva storm out there" He went up to her and opened his arms Rachel fell into them gratefully. He rested his head on top of hers and sighed. "What happened Rach?" She sniffed " I don't know I got in and he was cold with me, when I asked why he said it was cause you had your arm around me I told him its cause were friends and he got all jealous" Blaine tightened his arms around her. His vision had turned red he didn't know why he was so angry but he was. "Tell you what Rach you are not missing glee because of your dick of a boyfriend you are gonna go back in there with me and sit with me and Kurt kay?" She composed herself and wiped her eyes then breathed, "Do I look okay?" She asked him wearily. "Beautiful as ever" Blaine assured her. She followed him back to the choir room and sat down next to Kurt which caused daggers from Finn, who had also stared when she had walked in. Kurt squeezed her hand and she smiled at him. He mouthed at her "Jerk!" With a pointed look at Finn. She looked and Santana who was giving Finn the death glare as was Joe, Sam, Damien, Puck, Artie, Mike, Tina, Quinn, Sugar, Mercedes even innocent Brittney. She smiled at how protective her friends were over her. "Alright Rachel?" Mr Shue asked. "Fine Mr Shue thanks" she said brightly. Blaine looked at Finn who was staring at him. Blaine stared back passively. Dick he thought as he looked back to Mr Shue. When class ended Finn came up to Rachel. She stood there arm on her hip looking at him coldly. "Want something?" she hissed out. Blaine hung back to watch Finn didn't see Blaine and looked at Rachel. "Why did you walk out on me Rachel?" he said hurt. "Because you upset me duh!"She said too him annoyed. "I'm sorry Rach please forgive me!" He pleaded puppy dog eyes in full force. Not yet Rachel Blaine thought. Rachel paused thoughtful look on her face. "I'll think about it" She said firmly. Blaine couldn't describe his feeling of... relief? He turned and walked to class head in a mess.

Rachel went off to class thinking of why Finn hadn't gone after her. She thought what she could do for Blaine as he was the one who went after her. What to sing to him. She sat in class staring at the board. She had it she would go Broadway with a RENT classic. Perfect first she had to practise it.

The next day at school she had the song perfected and ready to perform. She saw Blaine and ran up to him "Hey Blaine!" She said excitedly. "Hey beautiful" Blaine smiled "So today in Glee I got a song to sing for you!" Blaine looked at her curiously." Have you now well I always love hearing you sing so can't wait!" Rachel looked at him and said "Just you wait!" and flounced of to class.

Blaine arrived in the choir room to find Rachel at the front of the room he smiled hugely and sat down next to Kurt not taking his eyes off the diva. Mr Shue sat down and said "Right Rachel take it away!" Rachel smiled eyes sparkling "This is for Blaine!"

_Live in my house I'll be your shelter just pay me back with one thousand kisses be my lover and I'll cover youuuu_

She took a breath to do the next line but Blaine knew this song well and joined in.

_**Open your door I'll be your tenet don't got much baggage to lay at your feet but sweet kisses I've got to spare I'll be there and I'll cover youuuu **_

Rachel grasped his hand as they sung together.

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love now I know you can rent it and at least you are my love one life be my life just lift me on I'll be your blanket wherever whatever I'll be your coat _

Rachel sung

_You be my king and I'll be your castle _

Then Blaine

_**Oh you be my Queen and I'll be you're moat**_

Then together again

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love now I know you can rent it but at least you are my love one life oh my life I long to discover something as true as this is _

Blaine

_**Oh a thousand sweet kisses**_

Rachel

_If you cold and you're lonely_

Blaine at the same time

_**I'll cover you a thousand sweet kisses**_

Both at the same time

**You have one little lonely with a thousand sweet kisses**_ when you're worn out and tired _**with a thousand sweet kisses **_I'll cover you _**with a thousand sweet kisses **_when your heart is pinning _

Both together

_Oh lover I'll cover oh lover I'll cover you _


	2. Just a Kiss

Blainchel

After everyone had left to go home Finn hung back to take Rachel home. Rachel was packing up her things and gave a quick smile to Finn, who she had forgiven for yesterday's harshness. "Ready to go?" he asked her not looking at her. Rachel frowned "Yeah sure" she walked with Finn. She was confused to why he was being so cold with her. She sat down in the car as Finn got in. She decided to address the issue straight on. "Right have you got a problem with me?" she asked Finn letting annoyance creep into her voice. "Nothing" Finn grunted in a unsociable tone. "Finn don't lie to me!" she said harshly. They got to Rachel's house and Finn stopped the car. "Fine then I have seen the way you look at Blaine, today you sung to him, the way he had his arm around you yesterday! Every single thing you do that bow tie wearing singing Warbler homo praises you for and flirts with you! And I can't take it! The way you two do things you're my girlfriend and that Blaine is not going to take you away from me!" Rachel stared at him in disgust "You just said one of the most offensive things you can call someone who's gay!" she said coldly. "Rachel I'm so sor-"Rachel cut him off "No Finn my two dads are gay your half brother is gay! I do not appreciate you insulting gay people! Santana's gay Brittany too! I can't believe you could say that were done!" With that she got out of the car and ran to her door tears running down her face. She slammed her keys into the lock glad for once that her dads, weren't in. She ran inside up to her bedroom and flung herself on her bed and cried. She felt her phone buzz with a text it was Finn it said _'Rachel please forgive me I didn't mean it I'm sorry I'm not usually like that I was just, so jealous because I feel like I'm losing you and I can't lose you. Please I'm sorry! I love you.' _ She looked at that text then tapped out a reply '_I meant what I said in the car, it's over.' _ She sent it she, she wished she could have stayed with him but things he said and that way he acted she could not tolerate. Which meant it was over between them. She had to admit also she had felt something when singing with Blaine today. She tried to compose herself. She had to be okay before her dads came back and asked questions she did not want to answer. She looked into the mirror I'm Rachel Berry I can do anything without Finn Hudson. 

The next day she wasn't at school and Blaine was concerned, maybe Quinn knew. "Hey Q wait a second!" Quinn turned around to find Blaine "Hey B what's up?" Blaine looked at her "Do you know where Rachel is?" Quinn leaned in close; "Well her and Finn broke up last night and she was so upset she got sick from crying" Blaine stared at Quinn shocked. "Omygod is she okay?" "Well duh! No" Quinn looked at Blaine "don't be dense!" she said. Blaine thought "Right I'm gonna go see her after school. Quinn nodded and walked away to cheerleading practice.

Rachel sat in bed with her iPod crying, she wasn't exactly sad, well she was but she also had other reasons to cry. She heard on knock on the door. "Sweetie" she had one of her dads say "You have a visitor" She quickly took a breath mint and put her face mask on, so her dads didn't know she had been crying. She called a weak "come in" her dad opened the door and Blaine walked in. "Hey Rach how you feeling? Her dad left them alone shutting the door quietly. "Rachel you can lose the mask he's gone" she pulled off the mask, she looked so bad her eyes read and puffy. "Oh my come here now" he pulled her towards him and hugged her as she cried into his chest. " how d do y y you k know?" she sobbed out. Blaine had a one word answer "Quinn" " told h h her n not t t to s say a anything" she said eyes shining. "Right Miss Berry what happened?" She hiccupped "Well her drove me home and he was as cold as ice to me and I was like what's up, and he just went mad and he said one of the most offensive things you can say about someone who's gay he called you a homo that was when I told him we were done" She took a breath Blaine had gone deadly silent and had stiffened so much. "Blaine?" Rachel asked "That's it!" He explored making Rachel jump. "Sorry" he added hastily to her. "That's it I'm going after Finn, and I'm going to teach him a lesson!" Rachel stared at him eyes wide. "Blaine no!" Blaine looked at Rachel with disbelief "Rachel he upsets you calls me a homo, being offensive and you're telling me not to go b-" he was cut off by a press of soft lips on his. Okay what was going on Rachel's scent was all around him. Her mouth tasted like mints and candy floss her strawberry body wash was all he could smell. He was stunned for a minute before he pulled away. "What the hell Rachel?" Rachel was embarrassed and shocked she covered her face. "I'm sorry Blaine! I didn't mean to kiss you, I'm upset and I don't know what I'm doing!" Blaine gathered up his things. "I'm gay I'm with Kurt I need to think!" He ran out of the room leaving Rachel confused to what she had done and how she felt.


	3. The Unholy Trinity Help

**A/N thanks guys so much for all the subscriptions I have got so sorry I haven't updated it's been crazy! Anyway hints on Blainchel strong hints with a bit of Quinn/Rachel/Brittney/Santana friendship thrown in enjoy and review please if you have any ideas or your thoughts on what should happen next Thanks! Much Love 3 **

Blaine ran past Rachel's surprised dads and out the door. When he got outside and in the car he put his head against the steering wheel and breathed heavily. He organized his thoughts in his head, Rachel had just kissed him Rachel the star Rachel his best friend. She was beautiful, exciting and new, Blaine couldn't deny it he liked it, liked her. "Fuck you have really done it now Anderson" he whispered to himself. He thought what to do one option, he was gonna have to give Cooper a call.

Meanwhile inside the house Rachel was a mess she didn't know what to do. She had kissed Blaine and he hadn't pulled away, like she thought he would. What the fuck? She thought as she pulled her phone out, this was a conversation she had to have with Santana.

Rachel:_ S I've done something stupid_

Santana: **Hey Rach what you done?**

Rachel: _I kissed Blaine_

Santana: **Wait... you did what? Why? What would possess you to kiss him?**

Rachel: _I don't know S I'm sure you know me and Finn are broken up? He was being so nice and I kissed him S I think I might have a crush on him!_

Santana: ** R this is fucked up you have fucked up big time Rachie**

Rachel:_ I know I know I'm freaking out I don't know what to do!_

Santana: **Stay there me and B are coming over I'll get Q as well**

Rachel: _Okay thanks San_

Santana: **Anytime Rach were all here for you**

An hour or so later Brittney Santana and Quinn arrived with ice cream and chocolate. "Hello Mr Berry's" Santana smiled sweetly. "Rachel in?" "Yeah she's upstairs" said Leroy smiling at the trio. "Go on up". "Thank you" Quinn said Brittney just smiled at them. The unholy trinity headed upstairs to Rachel's room without bothering to knock, they walked in. Santana staked in front of them and came to a halt at the end of Rachel's bed hand on hip. "Hey Rach" she yelled Rachel shot up hair a mess, eyes red from crying. "Hey guys" she gave them a watery smile, surprisingly Brittney was the first one to grab hold of her and crush her against her chest. She smelled like lucky charms and candy sweet like the girl. "Aw Rachie" she said rubbing Rachel's back soothing her. Rachel hugged Brittney tightly "Right Britt stop being cute for one second" Santana smiled at her girlfriend "But Rachel's sad" Brittney said confused. Quinn just smiled "I know Britt but me and San need to talk to Rachie" she said kindly. "Oh okay" Brittney said and let go of Rachel. Santana flopped down "Rachel why did you do it?" Rachel shrugged "He's hot he's nice why else?" Santana looked at Rachel "Er yeah he's also gay! With Kurt our friend!" Quinn frowned "San don't yell at her!" Quinn said "Well Q you speak to her!" Santana said in frustrated. "Fine!" Quinn sat down and took Rachel's hand. "Right Rach you want him right?" Rachel nodded speechless "Then you're gonna get him" She said firmly Quinn had a determined look in her eyes, this was gonna be interesting.


	4. Coopers Advice

A/N Hey guys! So here is the next chapter I really appreciate all the alerts and favourites! I would like to thank Hell-o for the review last time I hope this chapter is easier for you to read! Thanks for all the review I would like a few more though please! Enjoy!

Blaine sat on his bed at home as he dialled his brothers' number. He drummed his fingers, as he waited for Cooper to pick up.

"Hey little bro! What's up?" Cooper answered.

"Um Coop I need help"

"Whoa Blaine I cannot help you in that area!" Cooper nearly yelled.

"No! It's about a girl" Blaine hurried to reassure his brother.

"But you're gay..."

"I know it's just I might not be" Blaine sighed.

There was a long pause.

"Well that's confusing"

Blaine looked at the phone with an eye roll it was always confusing talking to his brother.

"Well, there this girl Rachel Berry you met her while you were here, well she has just broken up with her boyfriend. Now we have always been best friends and today I went to see if she was alright, as she hadn't been in school and she kissed me. I felt something. Blaine finished he heard Coopers gasp.

"Well I'm not surprised that girl is fucking sexy!"

Blaine looked at the phone. "COOPER ANDERSON!"

"Yes Love?" Cooper said sarcastically.

"That is my friend you're talking about!" Blaine said shaking his head.

"Well little bro I would fuck her!" Cooper said happily.

"Cooper! This is serious!" Blaine yelled.

"Whoa cool it well, why don't you go into school tomorrow and go from there, you and Kurt didn't seem that happy when I came to visit sooooo"

Blaine thought "Okay thanks Coop"

"Anytime little bro! Call me and tell me what happens" Cooper said casually.

Blaine ran a hand though his gelled hair "Okay will do Bye Coop!"

"Bye Blainers!" Cooper said hanging up.

Blaine heard the click and put the phone down. He looked at Rachel's number should he phone her? No no Cooper told him to wait until tomorrow, that's what he would do. His mom called him for dinner and he sighed, and walked downstairs.


	5. Well what do we do now?

Blainchel

A/N  Thanks for sticking with this story guys I am working on giving more regular updates I promise! Be nice to get some reviews so please R&R things you wanna see happen if I can make it better anything!

DISCLAIMER- Realised I hadn't done one! So I don't own any songs used or characters

The next day Rachel went into school her plan firmly set in her head. She saw Blaine come in, and grabbed him and pulled him into the janitor's closet.

"Rach what are you-"Rachel stopped him by putting her finger to his lips.

"What the hell happened yesterday Anderson?!" She said to him glaring at him slightly in the dim light.

"Well you kissed me so we kissed really!" Blaine said looking at the glaring girl who was, only slightly smaller than him.

"Yeah but what I mean" she waved her hands about.

"I don't know Rach! I don't know what this is but I don't know what I..." Blaine trailed off.

Rachel sighed and stepped away to leave but Blaine grabbed her and pinned her against a wall.

"Blaine what are you-"he stopped her by catching her lips in a hungry kiss. Stunned by this she kissed him back deeply; she gave a little gasp as Blaine pushed his tongue against her lips asking for entrance. She granted him entrance and their tongues fought for dominance, his eventually winning. He stroked his hand down her side touching the sensitive skin at her hips. Rachel ran her hands up his abs, feeling how hard they were. Blaine suddenly stopped and pulled away.

"Ohmygod Rachel I am so sorry!" Blaine apologized.

Rachel was breathing heavily. "As if I minded!" she said cheeks flushed. Blaine looked at her messed up hair, and stoked her cheek with one finger then he held her cheek.

"You're so beautiful Rachel I know what I need to do; I want to be with you no matter what"

Rachel looked into his eyes "You sure?" she whispered.

"Right now I've never been so sure of anything in my life" He said back to her. He bent his head forward, so their foreheads were touching.

"Though hell or high-water I will be here for you" He whispered to her. He carried on speaking "I will do it today, I will break up with Kurt today I promise okay? Now we have to go before were late to history" He gave Rachel and chaste kiss and pulled her out of the closet, out into the hallway. She was unwilling to let go of his hand but, she had too.

"I will meet you there in a second, I just have to do something" she smiled at him.

"Okay" Blaine smiled back. Rachel hugged him briefly Blaine watched her walk off, and he felt for once in his life truly happy.

As Rachel hurried away from Blaine she thought to herself Quinn Fabray you are a genius! She had done what Quinn had told her to do and it had worked! Only thing was she felt bad for Kurt now. She saw Quinn and yelled her name the blonde spun around to see Rachel. "Hey Rach" she said "How did it go?" Rachel wrapped her arms around her.

"It worked really well!" she said smiling.

Quinn smiled as well "Oh good! So now you got Blaine!" She said looking at Rachel. Rachel gave a little clap and jump, and hugged Quinn again before she wandered off to her first class.

A/N so finally there together! How do you think Kurt will take it? Tell me what you think in the reviews!


	6. Telling Kurt

Blainchel 

A/N Sorry its been so long there was a family tragedy my Granddad died bless his soul anyway heres a long due update! Hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAMIER: I own nothing

When Rachel got to Glee, she was the second person to get there. Blaine was pacing at the front of the room. As soon as he saw Rachel he let out a breath, and crossed over to her and grasped her tightly.

"I'm glad you're here I couldn't wait to see you" he murmured quietly and nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent of cherries.

"It was a long two hours for me too" she breathed out. She leant against him, listening to his breathing in time with hers.

"What you gonna tell Kurt?" She mumbled into his neck.

"Not sure but I will think of something" he mumbled back.

At that moment said boy, Kurt walked in catching the two in there current position.

"What the hell?!" he yelled.

Rachel looked up at Blaine panic in her eyes.

"Erm hey Kurt" Blaine said rubbing his neck "Er I need to talk to you"

Kurt looked at Rachel who had stepped away from Blaine.

"Clearly" He said coldly.

At that moment all the glee kids walked in, laughing and talking and Kurt sat down arms crossed, staring at Blaine. Mr Shue walked in and saw Blaine standing at the front of the room.

"You got a song for us Blaine?"

"Oh no no I haven't" He turned at sat next to Kurt.

Finn came in and sat next to Rachel, he put an arm around her. Rachel looked at him in surprise.

"Get your arm off me now!" She hissed.

"Come on babe don't be like that!" She shut him with a look.

"Oh I do have a song sorry Mr Shue" Blaine said.

"Go on" Mr Shue said.

Jason Maraz's I'm Yours started up and to everyone's surprise he went up to Rachel.

' _Well you done done me and you bet I felt it, I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted. I feel right through the cracks, not I'm trying to get back. Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest, and nothing gonna stop me but define intervention I reckon again it's my turn to win some or learn some'_

'_But I won't hesitate no more no more it cannot wait I'm Yours mhmm mhmmm well open up your mind and see like me'_

He took Rachel's hand and pulled her from her seat and held her as he sang.

' _I'll look and you'll find love love love_ _love listen to the music the moment people dance and sing were just one big family. And its our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved. So I won't hesitate no more no more it cannot wait I'm sure there's no need to complicate our time is short this is our fate I'm Yours. Do do do do do do but won't you come on over scoot on over closer dear and I will nibble you're ear. Soon ba dam de da da dum whoa oh oh oh whoa haha mhmmm I've been spending way too long checking my tone in the mirror and bending over backwards just to try to see you clearer but my breath flogged up the glass so I drew a new face and I laughed I guess I'll be singing cause they ain't no better reason to rid yourself of vanity's and just go with the seasons what we aim to do our name is our virtue. But I won't hesitate no more no more it cannot wait I'm Yours'_

At this moment the Unholy Trinity started up a backing to Blaine.

'_Open up your mind and see like me open up you're plans and damn you're free I look into your heart and find the sky is yours. Please don't please don't please don't there no need to complicate cause our time is short oh this is our fate I'm Yours ah ba ba bah bah doo doo oh I'm yours baby believe I'm Yours' _

At the end he kissed Rachel. He stopped and stared Rachel's hand in his. Not they had to wait to see what happened.

A/N thank you soo much to everyone that reviewed I love you sending you a big hug! Keep them up they encourage me to write more and assure me that I should keep writing Love you all M'wah! xxxxx


	7. I love you

**Blainchel again**

Everyone was silent for a second, and then all hell broke loose.

"What the hell?!" Finn exploded looking at them in disbelief Santana jumped up.

"Shut up Finnonce! She broke up with you!" Rachel had hid into Blaine's shoulder at Finn's outburst and threw a grateful look in Santana's direction. Kurt slowly stood up.

"Blaine" He said dangerously, Blaine was ready for this.

"Kurt" he replied back.

"Why the fuck would you do this to me Blaine!" Kurt literally screamed. Rachel winced wow that was bad.

"Kurt I'm sorry I can't help how I feel, I didn't want to hurt you! But I really like Rachel I can't stop liking her and pretend to like you! Besides we weren't getting along anyway!" Blaine said trying not to yell, as it would only make it worse. Kurt shrieked in annoyance.

"Rachel I cannot believe you would do this to me!" Kurt said turning to Rachel. Rachel opened her eyes wide in and Blaine went into protective mode.

"Don't start on her!" He snarled at Kurt "She hasn't done anything wrong, apart from make me realise what I really want!" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"She isn't what you want she's just a brown haired doe eyed slag!" Everyone gasped at that even Finn. They had a second; Santana launched herself out of her seat and at Kurt.

"Let me at Ladyface" she yelled " . ." Everyone looked at Kurt as he stormed out. Blaine hugged Rachel she was close to tears.

"Blaine I'm so sorry" She said voice breaking. Blaine looked at her eyes soft and gentle.

"Rach it is not your fault in anyway" he said kissing her head softly. Rachel sighed in comfort and defeat. They turned around to the rest of Glee for their verdict. Santana and Brittany and Quinn both said they were happy. As did the rest of the club, expect Finn who had stormed out after Kurt.

"Well Blaine" Rachel said "Everyone seems to accept it, apart from those two" She said pointing at the door. Blaine pulled her into him.

"They will get over it, eventually" Blaine said softly hugging Rachel. She nuzzled into his shoulder breathing in the scent of Blaine, a mix of his aftershave, and washing powder.

Later as Rachel was at home having her usual bath, with her cherry bath bombs because she was upstairs she didn't hear the door go. Her dads opened the door to find Blaine there.

"Hey Rachel in?" he asked her dads with the usual Anderson charm. They smiled at Blaine, and nodded.

"She's upstairs go on up" They said to him at, and then sat back down at the Berry family's table. Blaine went upstairs, smelling Rachel's scent: cherries. He could tell where it was coming from so he headed to the bathroom. He saw her in there, his Rachel laying their eyes closed in relaxation, and skin covered by little bubbles. As not to startle her, he called out softly.

"Rach" She opened one eye.

"Whoa Blaine I'm in the bath!" She said looking at him mouth hanging open.

"I can't see anything!" Blaine protested his hands up in defeat and his eyes wide with innocence.

"Still!" She looked at him eyebrows raised she eyed him carefully. "Go wait in my bedroom, I'm nearly done I'll be in, in a minute" she said amused.

"Okay" Blaine looked at her smiled and left the room to go into her pretty bedroom. He looked around he had been in her bedroom before. He laughed it was so Rachel. Her purple walls were covered with posters; she had one wall covered with pictures of the glee club. He saw a photo's of her and Quinn her and Santana and her and Brittany. There was one and him and Rachel, they both looked so happy Blaine was glad they could be that happy all the time now. The door opened and Rachel came in; in a tank top and leggings.

"Hot look Rach" Blaine commented winking.

"Oh shut up!" She commented back playfully hitting him on the arm as she walked over. Blaine sat on the bed, and patted the space next to him. Rachel ignored that and went and sat on his lap. Blaine was surprised, but pleased and he put his arms around her cradling her in his arms. She sighed happily.

"Blaine" she said softly.

"Mhm?" He answered her.

"Do think Kurt and Finn will ever get over it?" she asked almost inaudibly.

"Yeah don't worry Rach they will" He stroked her hair and she bit her lips looking so cute.

"It's just, I feel so bad doing this to Kurt when all I did was fall in love" She sighed and felt Blaine freeze.

"You love me?" he said happily, Rachel frowned

"Well yeah" she said like it was obvious. A smile spread across Blaine's face.

"I love you too!" He said kissing her, Rachel laughed lightly.

"You're like a puppy you are Blaine" She said thoughtfully looking cutely at him from under her lashes.

"How so?" Blaine frowned a little bit not sure to be insulted or flattered.

"You're loyal adorable and cuddly like my own little teddy bear" She said back with smile lighting up her face and her eyes. She eyed him with a twinkle in her eyes then kissed each of his cheeks in turn, before leaning into him again. Blaine laid down and held Rachel to him resting his chin on her shoulder. Rachel smelled really nice and she was so warm and happy in Blaine's arms. She gave a happy sigh.

"Blaine you're staying tonight my Dad's won't mind" She said sleepily. Blaine wasn't going to say no, he was comfy but he made a mental note to leave early to change. She turned and snuggled into his chest and that is how they fell asleep her snuggled up in his arms the way it should be.

A/N- Another update guys if I get at least 3 reviews by tomorrow you will get another update! A little fluff in this chapter it is a bit longer than the other ones! Anyway I hoped you liked it LOVE TO YOU ALL Amber xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox


	8. Dealing With The Haters

**Chapter 8**

The next day when Rachel got up she looked to her side Blaine wasn't there. She figured he must have gone home to get some new clothes, and that he would be back to pick her up for school. She sighed as she picked out her outfit for the day. School, she wondered what would happen today after what happened in Glee the day before. She did her hair so it fell in waves down her back. She did her morning routine and applied a thin layer of make-up. She looked one more time at herself then went downstairs for something to eat. She sat there eating her toast in silence; her dads were staring at her.

"Hey Rachel, what's up sweetie?" Leroy asked.

"Nothing really Dad Daddy I'm just nervous for school" Rachel replied not really tasting her toast.

"School? Why I thought Santana had got everyone to stop slushing you?" Hiram said confused.

"Oh! She did yes, it's the fact that me and Blaine are going out. Its gonna cause a storm" She said biting her lip.

"Oh it will be fine, Princess I'm sure" Both her dads assured her.

A horn sounded from outside and Rachel smiled brightly. "That's Blaine! Got to go!" She kissed both her dads on the cheek and bounced out the door. She got into the car and saw Blaine.

"Hey beautiful you okay?" Blaine said his usual charming smile on his face. Looking clean shaven as always. Rachel smiled at him with her cute smile.

"I'm fine thank you handsome" she replied as he leaned over to kiss her cheek. Ever the gentleman she thought to herself as he started the drive to McKinley.

"Sorry I had to leave early this morning; you looked so cute I didn't want to wake you" Blaine said a soft smile on his face as he remembered this morning. When he awoke Rachel was still curled into him her hair framing her face on the pillow. He had gently laid her down and watched her for a minute, before he left.

Rachel blushed "Thanks, its okay I knew you had to go home to change anyway" She smiled at him and looked out the window as they pulled into the school car park. She took a deep breath as she got ready to see what would happen.

Blaine looked at her "Right if anything happens today, take no notice okay. We are together it's what I wanted and if anyone tries to tell you different, ignore them" He gave her a kiss and smiled at her.

"Kay" Rachel replied incapable of more than that when Blaine got that close to her. She kissed him back, and got out of the car. Blaine took her hand and they walked into school hand in hand.

By lunchtime Rachel was ready to kill someone. She hadn't got slushied but had been called 'Boyfriend Stealer' twice. By Kurt. She sat down with Santana, Quinn and Brittany. Blaine came over and sat down next to her, most of the Glee club came over Finn glared at her over from the jock table. Kurt was sat with Finn because he didn't want to sit with them. She sighed and Santana glanced at her.

"What's up Rach, do I need to go Lima Heights on the whale or porcelain?" She said shooting a glare their way for good measure. Quinn looked up at this glancing at Rachel as well.

"Been called Boyfriend Stealer twice by Kurt and Finn keeps glaring, it's annoying!" Rachel said looking at Santana and Quinn. "I don't think it would help if you did that, to be honest San" She said stabbing her fork into a piece of lettuce violently. Brittany looked horrified.

"It's not the lettuces fault!" Brittany said eyeing Rachel reproachfully.

"Course not Britt I'm sorry" Rachel said quickly to pacify her, while Quinn looked at her and shook her head. Brittany nodded and looked back at her own salad and speared a piece of lettuce carefully. Blaine pulled Rachel into a hug.

"Don't worry Rach, they will get over it or I will let Santana lose on them"

"Snix will be happy to hear that" Santana said smiling over evilly at them both.

"See? Everything will be fine Baby I promise you" Blaine said looking into Rachel's eyes "Don't worry" Just then the bell went, Rachel sighed. Blaine walked her to History and left her with a kiss on the head. At least she had Noah in this class. She fell into the seat beside him with a sigh of relief.

"Alright my hot fellow Jew" Puck said one of his nicknames for her.

Rachel looked at him "People today just keep eyeing me like I'm Satan, I'm glad you're not Noah" She said smiling at him. She focused on the teacher, taking notes. She was daydreaming and didn't notice Puck tapping her.

"Berry!" Puck whispered right into her ear.

Rachel jumped "What is it Noah?!" she said annoyed that he made her jump.

"You got a note" he said pointing to the desk.

Then Rachel saw it a note plain as day on her desk. She opened it up; there on the paper she saw the words. "SLAG" great she thought, now other people were joining in.

Puck looked at the note "Ignore it Rach it's so not true Blaine knew what he wanted, and it was you people are just jealous"

"Thanks Noah" Rachel said giving him a smile. She threw the paper into the bin. People could try to spilt them up but it wouldn't work her and Blaine were stronger than that. Puck was right people were just jealous who wouldn't want Blaine, she thought. She left that class with a smile on her face she wouldn't let them get to her, she was with Blaine she was happy everyone else could just leave them alone and get on with their sad lives. She nodded happy with how she was dealing with it.

A/N GUYS IM A REALLY BAD PERSON IM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN BUSY GETTING SETTLED AT COLLEGE now I'm settled in I should be able to update A lot sooner I am going to try to update once a week now! Please send me what you think and what do you think will happen next. Thank you for the favourite and reviews you keep me writing! Sorry if there are any mistakes! Love you all!

Amber xoxoxoxooxoxox


	9. Finn Gets It

A/N I have writers block with this story. I'm sorry I know I said I would try to update every week and I haven't done that I'm sorry! Hope you like this update though!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing not Glee not the movie Remember

Me and not Rachel and Blaine the story it mine though

As Rachel finished her last class of the day she rushed down the hall to Glee. As usual she was the first person to get there. She sat in the front row as she waited for other people to arrive, Santana and Brittany were the next people to arrive and sat down behind her. Blaine then walked in looking extremely annoyed and had a bruise on his lip. Rachel gasped when she saw him and ran to him.

"Baby, what happened?!" she said as she looked at his lip.

Blaine put his hand to his lip to feel the bruise there "Some guys were saying stuff about you, I didn't like it so I got into a fight" he said with a shrug. The bruise was getting worse by the minute. Rachel went up on her tiptoes and gently kissed his lips carefully to avoid the bruise. She went down back to her normal height Blaine and her were nearly the same height but he was a little taller.

"No one's ever done that for me before" she said quietly. She traced lines on Blaine's face, he leant his face into her touch.

"Well someone should have" Blaine said looking into her eyes. He smiled at her that had to be the moment that Finn of all people walked in.

"Oh how touching" he said as he walked in leaning against the door. "What happened Blaine? Someone bust up your face?" he said mocking like.

Blaine looked at Finn "Did you arrange this?" He pointed to his lips "Is this your fault?"

Finn smirked "If you mean I asked some of the football guys, to call Rachel the whore she is and so you could overhear them?" He smirked wider "Well yeah"

That was it. Before Blaine could get over there Rachel was there clawing at him. Before Brittany could stop Santana she had joined her. He had Santana slapping him, and Rachel kicking him, Mr Shue then walked in.

"Whoa! Rachel, Santana what's going on?!" He quickly pulled Santana who was the strongest away. She released a stream of Spanish on him. Blaine had been trying to pull Rachel off Finn and she was holding on. Blaine finally pulled her off and trapped her in his arms. "Blaine Anderson let me go now!" She yelled at Blaine held her tighter. "No Rach he's not worth it" he said quietly.

"I think you better leave for today Rachel, Santana" Mr Shue said.

"Gladly! Finn you are a dick, your life is gonna be hell if you ever come near me and Blaine again!" Blaine let her go and glared a Finn.

"Say anything like that about my girlfriend again, you won't have a life" Blaine walked out with Rachel. Santana followed soon after Brittany on her heels.

Later Blaine and Rachel were lying on Rachel's bed watching Remember Me. They were lying together and the film had just finished, Rachel was crying as the film was sad. Blaine wiped her tears. She took a deep breath "That film is so sad" she said as she finally stopped crying.

"That it is" Blaine said "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you" Blaine said into her hair his lips moving down to move against her mouth. He kissed her deeply his fingers moving down her face in a tender motion.

"Good thing you're not going to then" Rachel said against his lips her fingers tangling in his hair, which he had let, go curly. She was getting a little breathless. So she pulled away Blaine groaned.

"Breathing is overrated" he said jokingly. Rachel hit Blaine playfully. Blaine looked so heartbroken that Rachel actually believed him for a minute. Before he broke out into a smile.

"You Blaine are such a good actor!" she said laughing at him.

"I know right?" Blaine said "I actually have to go home tonight so I will have to leave in the minute"

Rachel pouted "So not fair, you're parents are mean" she said and crossed her arms and huffed,

"I will be here in the morning, don't worry" He gave her a lingering kiss which she tried to make last longer. He then left with an 'I love you' which she returned.

Later that night, when they were both lying in bed they had a thought they may have not known it. But they were exactly the same thought. There was a storm coming. They had better be ready for, when it hit.


End file.
